


The Snow People of Walmart

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It's For a Case, POV Outsider, Shopping, Team Free Will, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: Two Walmart employees talk about the strange(r than usual) week they've had, and what the three weird guys who were in the store earlier might have had to do with it.





	The Snow People of Walmart

Sarah rang up her last customer for the night before flipping her aisle light off. A customer dressed in clothes far too bright for how late at night it was approached her aisle inquiringly, but she sent them away with a polite “I’m sorry, but I’m closed. Aisle 14 will take you though, further down.” When the customer left she closed her register and headed to the back to get her stuff.  
  
“Dude, Sarah, all the freaky snowmen are gone,” was how one of her co-workers, Ed, greeted her. He already had his coat on, and judging by the dusting of snow on it he’d come back inside to inform everyone of this. She could sort of understand why. Her and Ed had found the unexplained gradual appearance of what amounted to nearly 50 snowmen over the past week more than a little creepy, especially with their sunken eyes and gaping mouths. A few even had bone splinters stuck in the mouths like teeth. They were creepy, and it was like someone was surrounding the store with them. What was weirder, was that when the eventual happened and people started knocking them down or destroying them, a few more would appear in their place the next day. No one ever saw anyone making them, and the entire week had seen an eerie fog blanket the area, blocking the cameras’ views.  
  
“Did someone just take them out with the plow or something?” she asked, praying that whoever was building them would let it drop at that and not surround them with triple the number by the next day.  
  
“No, but a customer I was talking to on my way out said there was a flash of light and they were all gone. He said it must have been like, cloud lightning or something… and maybe because it was fog and not a cloud it was only enough to melt the snowmen or something.”  
  
Sarah considered this a moment, but had a hard time buying it. “Cloud lightning? Really?” she asked skeptically.  
  
“Yeah, no, I don’t think so either,” Ed replied, stretching his arms and then flapping the sides of his coat to cool off a bit. “My money’s on those three weirdos from earlier.”  
  
“You mean the mariachi band or the murder...family...husbands...whatever?”    
  
She couldn’t remember the exact nickname they came up with for them, but murder husbands was all she could remember thanks to the trope. She didn’t care too much if there had been three of them. Maybe they were maybe they weren’t? She didn’t judge.  
  
“The guys who were buying multiple 50 lb. sacks of rock salt, several shot guns and casings, miles of rope, handcuffs, what else…”  
  
“And the chainsaw and like 30 bottles of hydrogen peroxide, and to top it off a couple cans of Candwich PB&Js, some salad dressing, and a bacon scented pillow,” Sarah finished for him.  
  
“You forgot the 5 bottles of hair conditioner,” Ed added.  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re right. For the guy with the L’Oreal hair probably,” Sarah said. “Why does he need so many? If there was a sale I could understand but there wasn’t one…?”  
  
“Who knows? But anyway, I was talking to Tiara and she said she was smoking outside on her break, and she saw them doing something weird over at the far end of the lot near where she likes to spend her breaks.”  
  
Sarah’s brows furrowed and she tried to imagine what they could have been doing. “I mean it can’t have been any weirder than that time we had those people using our carts like grills, right?” she asked.  
  
Ed just shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? All I know is when I was getting read to head out, she was coming in from her break and told me that she saw them doing something… weird. She thought she even saw some kind of knife, but it was hard to tell in the fog. Since that was only like a minute before the customer told me about the flash of light, I figure it was something they did, and as a result all the snowmen are gone,” he elaborated.  
  
Unable to think of a reason that didn’t make sense anymore than she could think of a reason it did, Sarah just shoved her hands in her pockets and bit her lower lip pensively. Ed noticed this and a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
“That can’t be the whole picture,” she finally said.  
  
“Of course not,” Ed agreed. “It’s not like we have any of the details. I’m just saying with what we do know, that sounds like the best explanation.” He shook his coat again and walked past her. “Let’s just hope they’re not back tomorrow. The snowmen, I mean. But I’m heading out, so see ya.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s hope. See ya,” Sarah answered. It wasn’t really a satisfactory story, the one she had just heard. It left too many questions that she knew were going to bug her. Maybe if she ever saw those customers again she could work up some nerve and ask them what they were doing and if what Ed said was true, but she didn’t expect it. Though, if for whatever reason it did mean the snowmen were gone for good, maybe she could be fine with that. For now though, she just wanted to get home. So she got her things and put her coat on and left. When she exited the store, she saw Ed was right about the snowmen being gone, and even better the week-long fog had finally lifted. Happier with seeing it herself, she went home.  
  
The next day, the snowmen had not returned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/170970564085/spncoldesthits-v3ggie-tles-questionable) of course! I wasn't sure I'd be able to finish a fic in time for this month at first, because while I had some ideas, there wasn't really anything clear. It turns out that a lack of detail was what I used to my advantage though, so it worked out!


End file.
